


I knew it

by dailysonnycarisiimagines



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Colleagues to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, Inexperienced, Romantic Gestures, Smuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailysonnycarisiimagines/pseuds/dailysonnycarisiimagines
Summary: Hi everybody, just wanted to write few things, this is my first Fanfiction so I’m kinda scared a bit, I wrote it in French before cause YES I’m french and translate it in English after. I wanted to thanks Samantha @do-me-carisi for her amazing and precious help and also @larkin21 for her generous suggestions ♥. I know that maybe not everyone will read or appreciate this story but it’s not my aim I just wanted to try so let me know  :) enjoy and thank you. ♥





	I knew it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, just wanted to write few things, this is my first Fanfiction so I’m kinda scared a bit, I wrote it in French before cause YES I’m french and translate it in English after. I wanted to thanks Samantha @do-me-carisi for her amazing and precious help and also @larkin21 for her generous suggestions ♥. I know that maybe not everyone will read or appreciate this story but it’s not my aim I just wanted to try so let me know :) enjoy and thank you. ♥

“Carisi, you’re going with her.”

Olivia’s order was quick and direct, and your heart quickened its pace, breath held, as you heard Sonny sigh and saw tense his jaw. You hadn’t been at SVU long, but you had proven yourself to be a good cop. You wouldn’t know it based on how Sonny treated you, though. When you dared to look into those blue eyes, you never knew what he was thinking.

“Let’s go,” he said as he pulled on his jacket, the coldness in his voice pricking your heart.

“What’s the mission?” you asked, trying to start a conversation as you followed him out of the precinct.

His answer was pointed, delivered without even looking in your direction.

“I’ll tell you more after.”

Sonny was a discrete and sometimes difficult to define person, but you knew how much he loved his job. He was protective, always ready to help and advise you. But whenever the two of you worked together, you always left feeling confused. You trusted one another and had an undeniable connection, but he always remained distant and unknowable. You and Sonny had often been partners, and your relationship had evolved very quickly. There was trust between you much deeper than just a friendly relationship. Maybe it was the risk, maybe it was the danger. But it made you ask yourself, “What if we were more than that?”

You ended up somewhere between 3rd and 6th Avenue. Panic gripped you when you realized that instead of the car, you had taken the van that is usually used for long stakeouts. Even after 20 minutes, Sonny still hadn’t told you anything about the mission.

“Are you finally going to tell me why we’re here?” you asked.

He lowered his eyes, looking pensive, before fixing them on the computer screens in front of him. The cameras provided a wide shot of the dark street you were on. Quickly he told you about your mission and who you were sent to monitor. You swallowed wearily, thinking back to how difficult and painful this case has been and how monstrous this perp was. He was a rapist serial killer who had been released after only 15 years. Olivia knew that the release was a mistake, convinced he would strike again once he was free, and that’s why she sent you to the neighborhood where he lived.

But when hours passed and there was no movement, Sonny left to fetch you both coffee and some food to hold you over. You had no appetite, though. Instead, you were tired and overwhelmed. The van smelled like him, his cologne lingering and giving you mild chills between your thighs. You could not deny that you were immediately attracted to him when you first arrived at Special Victims - but you always thought this feeling wasn’t mutual. Yet the way he looked at you betrayed him. The way his cheekbones blushed. How nervous he’d get when you were too close. But lately, he had been distant with you. Cold. Even angry. You had started to think that you’d done something wrong, and you had many questions left unanswered.

“Do you hate me?”

The question was hushed and nearly whispered.

He immediately turned to face you, his eyes focused on you intently and his brows knitted.

“What?” he asked.

“I had to ask. These last few days, I found you’ve been - “

“I’ve been what?” The tone of his voice was pressing, and he didn’t take his eyes off of you.

"Distant,” you replied.

He began to swear - something he never did. He then took a deep breath before turning himself to face you completely, moving closer.

“No, not at all,” he said, then turned away.

“So why do I get that impression?” you asked, tears threatening to fall and show your weakness to him. When he didn’t answer, you got up and headed for the door. Perhaps a walk outside in the cold night air would clear your head.

“I don’t hate you,” he said, right as your fingers grasped the door handle. You hadn’t noticed him stand up as well, coming up behind you and pressing against you, placing his hand over yours. You were sure he could feel you tremble at his touch.

You turned to look at him, your eyes full of desire - an oppressive desire, a desire that had gnawed at you for too long. Your blood began to heat, ringing in your ears, as his hand came up to rest on your cheek. You felt a rush of warmth through your body as you tried to concentrate only on the blue of his eyes, but you couldn’t keep from looking at his lips, awakening your senses by imagining them all over you.

“Sonny…” you whispered.

“You talk too much,” he grumbled.

Your breasts were pressed against his chest as he crashed his mouth against yours, offering a kiss that capsized your heart. Your legs were like cotton, but fortunately, his arms were close, holding you tightly against him. His lips were light against yours, gently flicking his tongue against your bottom lip, even biting it slightly, inviting you to open so he could discover more. With a gasp you complied and his tongue plunged into your mouth which made him growl. He had a sweet taste and this thought made you blush as you wondered if everything about him was sweet. Sonny Carisi always made you lose control over yourself. Resisting him never worked, as the attraction between you was always obvious. And now with his hard cock pressed against your stomach, it was certain. You gave a small shriek of astonishment as he pulled you close in his arms, raising you up.

“Sonny…”

“Let me do this, Doll.”

You smiled, proof to him that you desired it as much as he did.

The situation felt crazy - the small space did not leave much choice, but he found a clear place on the table shared by the surveillance equipment for you to lean back against. He took his time unbuttoning your pants, pulling off your panties with a slowness that made you even more eager. Your emotions scattered, he stretched you tenderly, your legs dangling on the side of the table impatiently as he spread your thighs and growled when he could finally admire your sex, wet with desire. The pink lips of your intimacy called him, and he bent his head to pass his tongue between your lips, from your point of entry to your clitoris swollen with pleasure.

“Oh my GOD!”

You couldn’t hold back your scream and your body vaulted violently, your trembling legs convulsed. Sonny clamped your hips firmly to hold you in place as he began to suck and lick harder.

“You’re as delicious as I imagined,” he breathed between small laps. He then climbed up to your clitoris and drew circles around your contracted bud, as he gently touched your  
entrance with his finger before slipping it inside you. You instantly contracted, and he redoubled the intensity of his finger and tongue.

“Oh my god, I didn’t think it could be this good and perfect,” you moaned as he sucked your clit harder, adding a second finger to caress your intimate walls. You were losing your head, your body ached and you arched your back, resting your hands on his head and prompting him to go faster as you felt the orgasm rise in you.

“Sonny… I’ll…”

“Come in my mouth, Doll. I want to taste you.”

Your cry cracked through the silence of the van, and you surrendered completely, twisting, wriggling, and exploding in his mouth and against his tongue. His movements became slow against your sensitive parts as you crashed from the overwhelming orgasm - probably the best of your life. Your cheeks were on fire as he stood up to look at you, bending over you to kiss your lips.

“Divine, Doll.”

“Sonny… why? Why?”

“Doll, I’ve been wanting you since I saw you first arrive in that awful poncho.”

You stood up as best as you could, your legs still trembling. Your heart had not stopped running madly in your chest. You looked at Sonny, your eyes full of emotion, knowing you had proof of his desire for you.

“You are crazy, Mr. Carisi.”

His eyes changed suddenly, bearing on you and full of desire. You leaned back against the table, remembering that you were half naked and suddenly feeling very exposed to this man who makes you lose your head with just one look. He was standing proudly in front of you, and your eyes traveled over his perfect body before stopping on his imposing erection, lighting up your senses.

“Doll,” he started. But there was no need to ask. You perfectly understood what he wanted, and you wanted it too. He unbuttoned his pants without a word, pushing them down past his hips and pulling out his hard cock. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it, powerful and impressive, and you realized you were holding your breath. You were eager to taste him, but also nervous. You were no expert, and after the amazing orgasm he gave you, you wanted to return the favor. But you were afraid. You dropped to your knees, and took a deep breath, closing your eyes.

“Look at me, Doll,” he said. “I’m going to guide you. I did not ask for an expert in fellatio, and your innocence excites me even more. It pleases me to be the only man to feel this beautiful mouth on my cock.”

Encouraged by his words and happy to feel desirable despite your inexperience, you put your hands on his thighs, gently stroking upward as he sat down. You then leaned forward and turned your tongue on his tip, opening your mouth bigger to take it in further, passing your tongue along his length.

“Relax, Doll, and trust me.”

His words were soothing and you relaxed at once. He tangled his fingers in your hair and put his palms flat on your head, holding you firmly and taking control. He then gave a little kick that made his cock penetrate a little further into your mouth. He went slowly at first, to help make sure you got used to his length, but then he accelerated the cadence, accentuating each thrust with a grunt that made you feel powerful despite your lack of confidence. You tried to stay focused, intent on not disappointing him, when a salty fluid spread on your tongue, indicating that he would come soon.

“Doll.. I’m… gonna come.”

He continued to swing his hips, his breath jerky and bestial and making you wet again. You pulled off of him and took his cock in your hand, stroking at a frantic pace, hypnotized by his expressions as he neared orgasm. You nearly jumped when he finally came, ejaculating onto your hand. You continued to hold him firmly, slowing your pace to accompany him to the end.

“Fuck, that was… wow.”

Senses returning, you both quickly dressed, embarrassment seizing you. The first rays of the morning sun began to peek through the windows and you realized your mission was about to end. It was then time to go home and return to reality.


End file.
